Hunters frequently require a significant amount of equipment while hunting in remote areas. Various articles, such as a compass, skinning knife, gut hook, game dragging device, matches, a timepiece, a saw, a flashlight, and other such articles are frequently piled into a backpack. Storing a plurality of items within the bowels of a backpack can create unnecessary weight and bulk, and result in an inability to find one or more particular items when they are needed.
Combining several of the essential hunting accessories with one another would reduce the volume of separate items carried by a hunter. Such device combinations could also increase the relative ease in which various devices could be found as they are needed. Unfortunately, the prior art has failed to provide a hunting multi-tool that effectively combines a substantial portion of the hunting accessories used by most hunters. Part of the difficulty in designing such a multi-tool is the fact that many such hunting accessories require handles of various shapes and sizes. Creating a device that uses a single handle to use a plurality of different accessories can be a daunting task. Moreover, the accessory combinations within a multi-tool must logically fit with one another and combine in a manner that renders the multi-tool safe and easy to use.